The Claim
by docsangel
Summary: When Tristan is found caged, beaten and raped, an Angel is there to save her. But will she find love in her Angel or will she just go from one hell to another?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Seventy-two days. That's how long I've been in this cage being beaten and raped everyday. At first I prayed everyday that someone would come save me. Now I just pray that today I will die. "Well little one, looks like it's time to come out and play." One of my captors tells me. I am leaned against the back of the cage with my head down on top of my knees that are pulled up to my chest. Before he can get the cage opened, the door to the warehouse opens and a group of men come in with guns aimed at my captor. "Hey, hey. Who are you?" my captor asks. "Doesn't matter who we are." One of the men says before shooting him in the head, killing him. I let out a scream and all heads turn towards me. "Shit." One man says. He opens the cage door and goes to reach for me and I cower away. "Please don't. Please." I beg as I sob. They all stand to the side and I hear one man say "We can't just leave her here." Another man says "What do you want to do? Look at her. She won't let anyone touch her." he says. I see one of the men walk away from the crowd and he kneels down at the door of the cage. "What's your name Sweetheart?" I don't say anything. "I won't hurt you. What's your name?" he asks softly again. "Tristan." I say softly. "Tristan, my name is Angel. I need you to take my hand and come with me. We won't hurt you but you can't stay here." he says softly. I look at him for a minute before looking at his hand and placing my hand in it. "Come on sweetheart. I got you." He tells me and something about him makes me believe that he won't hurt me. Once I'm out of the cage, he cups my face and asks "Where are you hurt?" I look down and he realizes what has happened. "We need to get her to Vicki's." Angel says to the rest of the guys. Turning to me he says "We're going to take you to a friend. She has a doctor that can look at you but I'm gonna need you to ride with me on my bike. Are you okay with that?" he asks and I just nod, not looking him in the eye. "Okay." He says as he takes my hand and leads me to the bikes outside. He helps me get on the bike and puts his helmet on me and then gets on the bike. I put my arms around him but not tight and he grabs my hands gently and pulls me closer. "I need you to hang on tight Tristan." He tells me and I do as he says.

It's not long before we pull up at a house in the middle of nowhere. Angel gets off the bike and takes the helmet off of me before helping me off the bike. "Just stay by me. I got you." He tells me and again I just nod.

We walk inside and a woman walks up and greets the guys. "Bishop, what can I do for you guys?" She asks. "Vicki, this is Tristan. Think your doctor can check her out?" Bishop asks. "Sure. Sweetheart come with me." She says. I look at Angel and he says "I'll be right here if you need me." I nod and follow behind her.

Once I'm out of earshot Taza asks "How the fuck did you do that?" Angel shrugs and says "I don't know man. But if she feels safer with me I'm gonna be there." Bishop looks at him and says "Well that might not be an option. We can't keep her around man." Angel looks at him. "She ain't got anywhere to go." Coco smirks and asks "You claiming then?" Angel looks at him and stands a little taller and says. "Yeah. I am."

Vicki walks me into what looks like a bedroom and tells another girl "Get Regina." She nods and does as she's told. She closes the door and asks "What happened Sweetheart?" as she leads me to sit on the bed. "I was kidnapped. Kept in a cage." I tell her. "How long?" she asks. "Seventy two days." She looks at me shocked and says "Damn baby girl." Before she can say anything else, there's a knock on the door. Vicki opens the door to reveal a woman that looks like she's in her mid thirties. "Tristan, this is Regina. She's our resident doctor. Is it okay if she checks you out?" Vicki asks and I nod. She checks my face and ribs and asks "Were you…?" and all I can do is nod my head yes. "I need you to take your pants off sweetheart. I'm going to do this as quick as I can but if you need me to stop, tell me." she says and I just nod. While she's examining me, Vicki is sitting next to me and holding my hand telling me it's almost over and that everything will be okay. Once the doctor is done, I have tears falling down my face and she says "She has a couple of vaginal tears but nothing that won't heal on its own." Vicki nods. She leaves and Vicki stays to help me get my clothes back on and help me get calmed down.

Regina walks back out to the living room where the guys are and Angel asks "How is she?" Regina looks at him and says "She has a few vaginal tears but I think the mental damage is a lot worse than the physical. Does she have anywhere to go?" Regina asks. "She's with me now." Angel says and Regina just nods. "Be patient with her and don't be surprised if she starts having nightmares. I heard what she told Vicki that happened." They all look at her and say "She hasn't said anything to us yet." Bishop says. Before Regina can say anything, Vicki and I walk out to the living room. She leads me to one of the couches and sits next to me. Angel comes over and takes the seat on the other side of me and takes my hand and I instantly feel calmer. The rest of the guys take seats around the living room.

Bishop speaks first. "Tristan, I know you've been through some shit but we need you to tell us what happened." I tense and feel Angel put his hand on my back and start rubbing up and down. "It's okay. Just tell us what you know." he says and I nod. "I...um...I was kidnapped a couple of months ago. They kept me in that cage. Only time they brought me out was to beat me and rape me. They did everyday." I tell them and feel Angel put his arm around me and place his hand on my hip and it's calming. "Do you know who they were?" Riz asks. "The one that you shot was Mateo. But I heard the names Lucious and Julio. But they said something about going after someone named Galindo. I also heard the name Lobo Senora." I tell them and see their eyes go wide. "Shit." Bishop says. "How long had you been in that cage?" Coco asks. I look down at my hands and say "I counted the days. Seventy Two. But we were in that building the entire time." I tell them. "That means they aren't moving around a lot. That's good." Creeper says. "Vicki, can Tristan stay here until we get back?" Angel asks and I tense up again. "Sure. I got her." Vicki says as she takes my hand. I look at Angel and he sees the panic in my eyes and says "Give me a minute guys?" Everyone gets up and leaves the room. Angel cups my face and says "I need you to listen to me. You trust me right? You're okay being here with me?" he asks and I nod my head yes. "Here's what's happening. We're going after the rest of the guys that attacked you. To make sure you're protected, I claimed you as my girl. You're mine. We'll talk more when we get back but I need you to stay here and stay close to Vicki. Will you do that for me?" he asks and I nod. "Thank you Angel." I say. "I got you sweetheart." he says before kissing my forehead. We walk to the next room where everyone else is and Angel still has his arm around me and I see the guys smirking and he pulls me closer to him. "We'll be back as soon as we can. Thanks for your help." Angel says and she nods. He looks at me and says "I'll be back soon." I nod and say "Please be careful." I whisper. "I will sweetheart. Just stay close to Vicki." he tells me. Kissing my forehead one more time he heads out the door and Vicki walks up and puts her arm around me and says "He'll be fine." before leading me to the living room. I ask her if I can take a shower and she helps me get set up in the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After my shower, I go back to the living room in clothes that one of Vicki's girls gave me to wear. Sitting down on the couch next to Vicki, she asks. "When was the last time you ate?" I say "Yesterday sometime." She looks at another girl and says "Bring her a bowl of stew please." The girl nods and does as she's asked. After I eat, I ask "How long have you known Angel?" Vicki smiles softly and says "I've known him for a while. He's a good guy." she tells me. "He's the only one I would let near me. Something about him was making me feel safe. I don't know how." I tell her. "Like I said. He's a good guy. Loyal. Compassionate. He'll take care of you." she tells me and I nod and wait on the guys to get back.

While I am sitting with Vicki, the guys are back searching the warehouse. Coco is set up on the hill searching the outside. Bishop sees the office light on and motions for the guys to move slowly. Carefully. Moving on each side of the door, they wait a few seconds before the door opens and one of the guys walks out. Creeper grabs him, covering his mouth to muffle his screams and knocks him out. Riz and Tranq pull him around the corner and out of sight. Tranq stays with him while Creeper rejoins the others to move into the office and take the other three men down.

All three men are out cold. "What do we want to do with them?" Gilly asks. The guys look around and EZ nudges Angel and points towards some cages on the other side of the room. "Cages." Angel says to the rest of the guys. "Let them see how they like it." Bishop says before the guys start moving the three men into the cages. Taza brings over the water hose and there's a high power nozzle on it. Turning it up just high enough to make them uncomfortable, Creeper starts spraying them down to wake them up. Gilly calls Coco to come inside and join the fun and a few minutes later he comes in. "Wakey wakey mother fuckers." Coco says smirking at the men. They wake up and start looking around, realizing they are in cages. "Feeling a little caged in?" Riz asks and the rest of the guys laugh. "What do you want?" the one in the middle cage asks. "You're going to tell us why you had Tristan." Bishop says. "Who wants to know?" One of the men asks. "Her Old Man." Angel steps forward, clearly pissed off. "Our boss wants her. Told us we could have some fun with her first." the man says and Angel runs his hand down his face, getting even more pissed. He starts to pace and EZ is in front of him in a second. "Hey. Look at me." he says. Angel looks at him and says "As soon as we get the info we need, you can end these fuckers and go back to Tristan." EZ says and Angel just nods. "Who's your boss?" Coco asks. "Ethan Zobell." Bishop and Riz look at each other and Riz says "We need to talk to Alvarez." and they all nod. "You ready to end this?" Bishop asks Angel. "Hell yeah." Angel says pissed off. They walk over to the cages and Coco is at one cage while Angel and EZ are at the other two cages. "This is for hurting my Old Lady." Angel says before they open fire on the three, killing them all.

A little later, the guys come walking back into Vicki's and I look up as they walk in the door. Seeing Angel, I stand and he walks over to me. "They won't hurt you again." Angel tells me. Tears fall down my face as I say "Thank you." before he wipes the tears from my face. He pulls me close and Bishop asks. "Mind if we crash here tonight?" Vicki says "Grab your usual rooms." We head upstairs and Angel leads me into the room he frequents and once inside, he says "I'm going to get a shower real quick and I'll be to bed." he tells me and I nod. Walking over to me, he cups my face and says "When we lay down, we'll talk." I nod. He kisses my forehead and heads to the shower. When he comes back out, I'm sitting on the side of the bed, still in my jeans and he sits next to me in his jeans and shirtless. "Are you okay?" he asks. "I think so." I tell him. "What's going to happen to me?" I ask, looking at my hands. He takes my hand and laces his fingers with mine and says "I claimed you as my Old Lady. That means you'll live with me and the club will protect you." he says and I nod. "Are you okay with that?" he asks. "You'll keep me safe?" I ask. "Yeah. I will." he says. "I'm okay with it. Thank you Angel." I say. Kissing my knuckles he says "Let's get some sleep and we'll get you to the clubhouse in the morning and get you set up with some clothes and shit." he tells me and I nod. Moving off of the bed, Angel pulls down the covers and I start taking off my jeans. Climbing into bed, he climbs in after me and I lay with my back facing him. I feel him put his arms around me and pull me back against him before kissing the top of my head and saying "Goodnight Sweetheart." I whisper "Goodnight Angel." before I doze off for my first night of sleep in months.

Waking up the next morning, we head downstairs and Vicki and her girls have made breakfast. Sitting at the table, I take the seat next to Angel and we eat. I listen to the conversations around me but don't say anything. Coco looks at me and asks "How you holding up?" I look at him and say "I don't know, honestly. Felt good to sleep in a bed again though." I tell him. "Well, you're family now. We won't let anything happen to you again." he tells me and I nod my thanks. Riz walks into the room and says "We've got a meeting with Alvarez in an hour and he wants your Old Lady there, Angel." Angel nods and I tense up. "It's okay. You'll be there with me. He won't hurt you. He might want to talk to you though but you can trust him." Angel tells me and I nod. He puts his arm around me and pulls me closer and I start to relax a little. An hour later, we are meeting with this man Alvarez and Angel has his fingers laced with mine and we walk over to meet him. Alvarez looks me over before looking over at Bishop and asking "What did you find out?" Bishop looks at him and asks "What do you know about Ethan Zobell?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Zobell?" Alvarez asks. He looks at me and asks "How do you know Zobell?" You can see the anger in his eyes. Angel speaks up. "He's the one that took Tristan. Let his boys beat her and rape her. They were keeping her in a Goddamn cage." Angel says, protecting me. Alvarez looks at me and asks "That true?" I nod my head yes. He sees Angel holding my hand and asks "You claiming?" Alvarez asks. "That a problem?" Angel asks. "No Mano. Keep her safe. Shit like she's been through ain't gonna be easy for her." Marcus says and looks at me and says "You're familia now Mija. You need anything, you let us know." I nod and say "Thank you." I feel Angel squeeze my hand and Marcus says "I'll have my Old Lady send some clothes to your clubhouse for your Old Lady here. She'll need them." Marcus says. "Thanks Padrino." Angel says. He looks at me again and says "Anything you need." I nod and Angel shakes his hand. "Now, what do you know about Zobell?" Bishop asks again. "He's untouchable with the law. Rat. Hired us years ago to protect him from the SONS. Didn't find out he was a rat until after." Marcus says. "Why did he need protection from the SONS?" Coco asks. "Had their Presidente's wife raped." Marcus says. "Shit." Taza says and I tense up. Angel pulls me closer and whispers "He won't get you. I promise." I wrap my arms around him and hold on tight to him as he holds me close. "We gotta get this piece of shit." Coco says as he looks at how scared I am. "Let's head back to the clubhouse and get a plan together." Bishop says. "Chico will meet you there with the intel we have on Zobell." Marcus says. "Thanks." Riz says as they all shake hands.

We get back to the clubhouse and Angel leads me to his dorm. Walking inside he locks the door and leads me to the bed. Sitting down, he pulls me beside him and says "We're going to find Zobell and handle him. He won't hurt you again." Angel says and I just sit there. "He had another woman raped, Angel. He had me raped. How many other women has he done this to?" I ask. "I don't know Sweetheart but he won't do this to you again or anyone else once we find him." he tells me. I take his hand and ask "Why did you claim me? You don't know me." I say. "I couldn't leave you there and claiming you is the only way to protect you. Look, I need someone by my side. You need someone to protect you. It makes sense but Tristan, I'll protect you with my life, okay?" He says. I look at him and place a hand on his face and say "I know you will Angel. I trust you." I say. I take a chance and lean forward and place a soft kiss to his lips and he kisses me back just as softly. He deepens the kiss just a little and I let him but he doesn't push for more. We hear a knock on the door and hear "Church Mano." Angel looks at me and says "I want you to stay in the main room. We'll handle this." I nod and he kisses me one more time before we head to the main room.

Walking to one of the tables, I take a seat and I see Coco watching me. Angel kisses me again and walks to where Coco is standing. "You okay?" Angel asks Coco. "She just reminds me of my sister man." Coco says and Angel pats him on his shoulder before they head into church. Once inside, they go over the intel to try to locate Zobell. An hour later, the guys come out of church and Angel and Coco walk over to me. "We know where he is. Stay here and stay inside." Angel tells me. "Layla will stay close to you." Angel tells me. I stand and hug him close. "Please be careful." He kisses me softly and says "I will. Be back soon." and I nod. I look at the rest of the guys and say "Please be safe." They all nod but as they go to walk away, I grab Angel's hand and he sees the panic in my eyes. Cupping my face he says "I'll be back. I promise." before he places a quick kiss to my lips and heads out the door.

Pulling up to the cabin that they have confirmed that Zobell is hidden in. "This one's mine." Angel says and they all nod. Looking around, they confirm he's alone and they crash inside. Creeper takes him down and Gilly helps him tie Zobell to a chair. Smacking him to wake him up, Bishop gets in his face and says "Wake up you piece of racist shit." Zobell looks at him and asks "What do you wetbacks want?" Bishop smirks and says "Thought we'd have a little talk about a woman you might know. Does the name Tristan ring a bell?" Zobell smirks and says "My boys said she was their favorite. Fought back just enough." When he says this, Angel clenches his fists and EZ nudges him. He looks at his brother and EZ nods and Angel nods back. "What were you going to do with her?" Riz asks. "I plan on selling her to the highest bidder." Zobell says. "Not anymore. Have you heard from your boys lately?" Coco asks with a smirk and Zobell doesn't answer. "Heard they were feeling a little caged in." Taza said. Angel walks over and says "Do you know who she is to me?" Zobell doesn't answer. "She's my Old Lady and I'm gonna fucking kill you for what you did to her." Angel seethes. He pulls out his gun and empties the clip into Zobell's chest, killing him. Angel lowers his gun and walks over to Zobell's dead body and spits on him. "Pussy ass mother fucker." They dispose of the body and head back to the clubhouse.

As soon as they walk into the clubhouse, I am sitting at the bar drinking coffee. I look up as the door opens and see the guys walk back in. Seeing Angel, I stand up and he walks to me and pulls me as close as he can and I let him. Kissing me softly, he nods and I know that means Zobell is handled. I wrap my arms around him and hug him tight as the tears start to fall, knowing that these men not only got justice for me and protected me but made sure that he didn't do this to anyone else. I look up at Angel and he kisses me one more time before saying "Let's head to bed." I nod and look at the other guys and say "Thank you." They all nod and I see Coco still looks concerned when he looks at me. I walk away from Angel and over to Coco. I hug him and say "I'm okay." I pull back and look at him and he nods before I turn and head to the dorm room with Angel and as soon as we are inside, he locks the door and he heads to the shower. I give him time to get in and decide that he did this for me. He protected me. Claimed me. I decide that I need this.

I stand from the bed and walk into the bathroom and undress. Stepping into the shower, he has his back to me and letting the water run over his back. I place my hands on his back and place light kisses to his back and at first he doesn't move. When he does, he turns to face me and I place my hands on his chest. I look up at him and kiss his lips softly and he moves to deepen the kiss and I let him. Turning me towards the wall, he pins me to the wall and his hands are on my hips. I whisper against his lips "Claim me Angel." Crashing his lips to mine, he lifts me up and I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs wrap around his waist. "You sure?" he ask and I nod. He enters me and gives me a second to adjust to his size. Once he starts thrusting in and out slowly, he starts kissing my neck, nipping and sucking on my pulse point. "Harder Angel. Don't stop." I moan and he starts to thrust in and out harder and faster and I find my release. A few strokes later and he finds his inside me. Before pulling out, he puts his forehead to mine and asks "You okay Sweetheart?" Kissing his lips softly I say "Yeah baby. I'm good." He puts me down and we clean off and get into bed. I put on one of his shirts and my panties and he puts on his boxers and we lay down together. We lay facing each other and he kisses me softly. Hovering over me, we spend the rest of the night, him claiming his Old Lady and me doing what I need to do to heal.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Waking up the next morning, my head is on his bare chest and his arms are around me. I don't move so that I don't wake him but after a few minutes, I feel him start to stir. I look up at him as he opens his eyes and he places a soft kiss to my lips. "Morning Sweetheart." he says. "Morning." I say softly. "How are you feeling?" He asks. "Better. Still trying to wrap my head around things but I'm better." I tell him. He moves to hover over me and I say "Thank you. For everything." I tell him. "I got you babe." he says.

We get dressed and walk out to the main room and take seats at one of the tables. One of the girls brings us plates and coffee and we start to eat. Riz looks at me and says "Tell us a little more about you Tristan." I swallow the bite that is in my mouth and start telling them about me. "I grew up in Lodi. Mom died when I was eighteen. Dad not too long after. No siblings. I had my own business making handmade items and set up at different events to make money. I was living with this guy and he never hit me but we split up because he was cheating on me. Telling me it was my fault that he cheated. Telling me that I would be prettier and he'd want me if I lost a little weight. Shit like that. I was camped out on my friend's couch but her boyfriend moved in and decided I had to go. My ex stopped me from keeping my business going because it didn't make sense to him and all I had was a backpack full of clothes when I was taken." I tell them. "Shit." Taza says. "Yeah. Even when my parents were alive, they weren't much better. That high was more important than making sure I had what I needed. When I turned eighteen I moved out. Mom died a month later. Overdose." I tell them. "Well, you're home now. We're your familia and we won't let that shit happen again." Coco says and I smile. "Thank you guys. Seriously." I tell them and they all smile. "How are things with you and asshole here?" Bishop asks. "Angel has been amazing. Actually helping me heal." I say. Creeper looks at my neck and says "I bet he is." and they all start laughing as I blush and bury my face in my Old Man's chest.

A little later, we are still talking and Angel asks "What kind of things did you make?" he asked. "I did hand sewn and knitted items like purses, makeup bags, things like that." I tell him and he looks at me a little shocked. "What would you think about starting it back up?" he asks. "Really?" I ask. "Yeah. Really." he tells me and I hug him. "I'd love that." I tell him and I see the rest of the guys smiling at me. "It might give you something to concentrate on and give you something to do with your free time while I'm working." he tells me. "We have that spare room since she's staying with you. We could make it her work room so she would be here and we'd know she was safe." Tranq says and I just look at these men. "You're all amazing, you know that right?" I ask and they all smile at me. "Well, let's get to work. Angel, hang with your girl for a while. See what all she will need and we can take her tomorrow to get it." Bishop says and we all nod. They all kiss the top of my head as they walk by me but Coco. He kisses my cheek and says "See you later Princessa." I smile as he leaves and look at Angel. "Are you okay with me being close to Coco?" I ask. "Yeah. He said you remind him of his sister. She was older than him. Died a few years ago." he tells me and I nod. "Well since I have the day off, what do you want to do?" he asks. "Can we lay down together for a little longer?" I ask. "Yeah babe." he says. He stands and takes my hand before leading me back to our room.

Once inside the room, we get undressed and back into bed. He kisses me softly as he hovers over me. I move to deepen the kiss and when we come up for air, he says "I could get used to this." I smile softly and say "Me too baby."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A little later, we are lying in bed, my head on his chest and his arms around me and we just talk. "Did you enjoy having your business?" he asks. "Yeah. My goal was to not just do vendor shows but to have my own shop. I was going to do workshops and teach how to make the items I sold. But that got shot down. Didn't make sense to my ex so I had to stop." I tell him. "I'll never do that to you. If it's important to you, it makes sense." He tells me and I look up at him. "Thank you Angel." I tell him. "You have no clue how amazing you are." he tells me and I sit up. He sits up with me and says "Talk to me Tris." I look at him and say "All the shit I've been through in my life, including what happened with Zobell's guys, you have been so amazing to me." I tell him. "You deserve to be treated like a fucking queen." he says. "Angel, you barely know me but you're so fucking sweet and amazing and affectionate and just being everything that I need right now and you don't even know you're doing it." I tell him. Kissing me softly, he says "Because you deserve it. We'll get to know each other. I told you I need someone by my side and something about you just makes me want to hold you and kiss you." he tells me. I look into his eyes and ask "What if you change your mind?" He kisses me again and says "I won't. I promise." he tells me. I place my hand on the side of his face and he leans into my touch. "You're what I need." he tells me. "I need you too." I tell him.

A little later, we are up and dressed again and he takes me to the spare room. "Here's the room Bishop was talking about." He says. We walk inside and I look around the room. "What are you thinking?" he asks. I keep looking around the room and he sees the look on my face. "You're picturing your work room aren't you?" He asks. I nod and he says "Tell me what you see." I smile at him and say "Over here, a table with a sewing machine. Over there along that wall, a bookshelf of fabrics. Right there, some storage bins to put my finished products in and my boxes for shipping. And right here, my office area. Small desk, laptop, printer and just normal office area." I tell him. "Wow. I think we might can find some of the things you'll need in the things we have in storage." he tells me. "Really?" I ask. "Yeah babe. Let's head over and see what we can find." he tells me. I pull him close and kiss him softly and say "Thank you. You and the guys are amazing." I tell him. After looking through the storage unit, Angel and EZ got it all loaded into the small box truck that the club has and we get my work room set up.

The guys come in once we get everything set up and Bishop says "Holy shit. This looks good." he tells me. "Thanks. Now all I need are materials and I can get started." I tell him. "I'll take you tomorrow to get your materials." Angel tells me. I just snuggle into his side as he wraps his arms around me.

That night, the guys start getting ready to leave. "We're heading to Vickie's. Get dressed. You're going with us." Angel says and I just look at him. He walks over to me and says "I'm not going there without you. Maybe we can take advantage of one of the rooms." he says smirking. I kiss his lips and say "Give me five minutes." I pack a small overnight bag and we head out to Angel's bike. I get on the back of the bike and see Bishop and Coco smiling at me.

Pulling up at Vickie's, we get off the bikes and head inside. "Bishop, guys, good to see you again." she says before she sees me standing beside Angel with our fingers laced together. "Tristan." she says as she pulls me into a hug. "How are you doing Sweetheart?" she asks. "Better. A lot better. Thank you, Vickie." I say and she knows that I am thanking her for more than just her asking about me. "Anytime Sweetheart." she tells me. We all take seats around the living room and I just look at the men that I now call family and smile. "You good baby?" Angel asks me. I look at him and stand. Taking his hand I say "I'd be better if my man took me to bed?" He smirks before picking me up over his shoulder and carrying me to a room to spend the night making love over and over.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Waking up the next morning, we are both still naked and I have my back to Angel. I turn to face him and he starts to stir. "Morning." I whisper. "Morning babe." he says. He kisses me softly before I pull him to hover over me. He enters me slowly and thrust in and out and a slow and steady pace. "Fuck you feel so good Tris." he rasps. "Don't stop Angel. Please." I beg. His thrusts speed up and I find my release right before he finds his. Laying beside me, he pulls me close and I place soft kisses to his chest. "I want you to go somewhere with me today." he says. I look up at him and he says "I want you to meet my Pop." I look at him shocked and go to sit up. "What's wrong?" he asks. "Are you sure? I mean, what are you going to tell him?" I ask. "The truth. Babe, don't worry. He's going to love you and he's going to be happy I'm settling down." he tells me. I sit on the side of the bed and don't look at him. "What it is?" he asks. "I'm okay." I tell him. "No you're not. Do you not want to meet him?" he asks. "It's not that. I do. But, I just still worry you're going to change your mind. I don't want you to change your mind." I say as the tears start to fall. "Hey. Babe. Look at me. Come here." He says as he pulls me to him. "I'm not changing my mind. Nothing will make me change my mind. Where is this coming from?" he asks. I just shake my head. "Hey. No secrets." he says. I wipe the tears from my cheeks and say "Before you found me, and they kidnapped me, I was dating this guy. He was never physically abusive but he would cheat on me and tell me it was my fault that he was cheating. Would tell me that if I were skinnier or if I were better in bed that he wouldn't have to cheat on me to get off." I tell him. "Baby, first of all you don't need to be skinnier. You're fucking perfect. As far as being better in bed, I can't find a damn thing wrong with you or the things you do in bed. I promise baby, I am completely satisfied." he tells me. I don't look at him and he tilts my face up to look at him and he says "You're perfect baby. I can't get enough of you." I finally look at him and he kisses me softly. "You're mine baby. I don't need anyone else." he tells me.

A little later, we are pulling up to his dad's house. Walking in he says "Pop? You here?" We hear his voice call out "In here." We walk into the living room and he introduces us. "Pop, this is Tristan, my Old Lady. Babe, this is my pop Filipe Reyes." I hold out my hand and say "It's nice to meet you Mr Reyes." He smiles softly and says "You too Mija. And call me Filipe. None of that Mr Reyes shit." and I can't help but smile. We spend a little time there talking and his dad is really nice and really understanding when we tell him how we met and ended up together.

We get back to the clubhouse a little later, and walk into the dorm. "I'm gonna get a shower." I say as I head to the bathroom but he grabs my hand. "You okay?" he asks. "Yeah. I'm okay." I say. He looks at me and I kiss him softly before heading to get in the shower. As I get in the shower, I feel the tears fall that I have been holding in all day. All I keep hearing is how I can't satisfy anyone. How it was my fault my ex cheated. I couldn't satisfy him so how can I satisfy Angel. He needs someone that knows what they're doing.

Another week has gone by and I have still been sleeping with Angel but the guys are heading to Vickie's. "Hey babe. Grab a bag. We're heading to Vickie's." He says. "You go ahead. I think I might hang here." I tell him but won't look at him. I concentrate on what I am doing at the sewing machine. "You can take a break." he tells me. "Go ahead and have fun." I tell him and still don't look at him. He kneels beside me and turns my head to look at him. "Talk to me." he says. I don't look him in the eye but say "I'm fine. Just want to get some work done." I tell him. "Look at me." he says but I don't and I feel the tears fill my eyes and I pull away from him. "Just go ahead and have some fun." I tell him. "I won't have fun without you there. I want my Old Lady there." he tells me. "Angel, there are plenty of girls there to take your mind off of things." I tell him, still not looking at him. He grabs my hand and turns me to face him. "I don't want one of her girls. I want mine." he says and I shake my head no and he realizes what's going through my head. "Hey. Don't do that." he tells me as he pulls me close. He wraps his arms around me as the tears start to fall. He whispers in my ear "I don't want anyone but you baby. Only you. You're the only one that can make me feel good. Baby don't ever think you can't." he says and I pull away from him. I don't say anything but he tilts my head up to look at him. "I only want you. I don't want anyone but you." he says and I pull away again and shake my head. "Why? Why do you want me Angel? Those girls can take care of you better than I can. Just please go." I say. "I'm not going without you." he says. "Why?" I ask. "Because I fucking love you." he says and I look at him shocked. He walk over and cups my face. Kissing me softly he says "I love you. Something about you has made me fall in love with you and baby, no one makes me feel like you do. No one ever will." He tells me. "You love me?" I ask. "Yes baby. I love you." he says smiling softly. "I love you too." I tell him. "Go splash some water on your face and get a bag together. I want to spend the night showing my Old Lady how perfect she is." he tells me. Kissing him softly I say "Thank you Angel." He smiles softly and says "Go."

We walk out of the dorm and the guys turn to look at us and Coco asks "You okay?" I look at Angel and say "I am now." He looks at Angel and he says "She needed a minute but we're good." Coco walks over and I hug him and say "I promise. I'm okay now. Let's go have some fun." I say and we all head out the door to Vickie's for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Pulling up to Vickie's we get off the bikes and Angel laces his fingers with mine. Pulling me closer, he kisses me softly before we walk inside. As soon as we get inside, Vickie comes to greet all of us and when she sees me, she pulls me into a hug and asks "How are you Mija?" I smile and say "Better Vickie. A lot better." I tell her before pulling out of the hug and back into Angel's arms. "You look better." she tells me as I smuggle closer to Angel. We all move to the living room and take seats around the room. Angel sits in one of the chairs and pulls me into his lap. Kissing me softly he whispers "Te Amo Mi Reina." he says. "I love you my king." I whisper back. We spend the next little bit, kissing and snuggling up while talking to the guys before we finally head to bed. Getting into bed, he pulls me close before hovering over me. "I love you." I whisper. "I love you too." he whispers back before kissing me deeply and making love to me all night. Once we reach our release, I lay my head on his chest and listen to his breathing even out telling me he's sleeping but I can't get my mind to shut off.

I wake up the next morning and still haven't been to sleep. I feel Angel stir next to me and I go to get out of the bed and get dressed and he stops me and pulls me closer. He tilts my head up to look at him and kisses me softly. "Morning baby." he says. "Morning." I say. He looks at me and it's like he knows what's going through my head, he says "You're perfect baby." before hovering over me. He enters me slowly and makes love to me nice and slow, the entire time telling me how perfect I am and how much he loves me and wants me. When we both reach our release, still inside me, he says "I love you Tristan. Never doubt that." I feel the tears start to fall and he just holds me close. When I get myself back together, he kisses me again over and over, telling me that I'm it for him.

We get up and dressed and head out to the main room with our bag. Sitting it by the door for the prospect to put on the bikes, we take a seat in the chair we were in the night before. Pulling me into his lap, he kisses me softly. "Don't you two ever come up for air?" Bishop asks with Vickie on his lap. "Nope." Angel says between kisses. I put my forehead against his and feel his fingers caress my cheek. "All I need is you baby." he whispers. I lay my head on his shoulder and don't say anything.

We go to leave and Vickie hugs me and whispers "You need to talk, you call me." I look at her and nod my thanks. We head out and Angel gets on his bike and I get on behind him. Wrapping my arms around him, he squeezes my hands before firing up the bike and heading out with the rest of the guys. We get back to the clubhouse and when we get off the bike, he picks me up over his shoulder and carries me into the dorm. Tossing me down on the bed, he hovers over me and doesn't say a word. Just kisses me deeply before we shed clothes and he shows me just how much he wants me.

Once we reach our release, we head back to the main room to eat and see Bishop shaking his head laughing. "What?" I ask. "Sweetheart, you have something right here." he says as he points to a spot on his neck and I realize he's telling me Angel marked me. I just shake my head. "You two keep this up you're bound to get knocked up." Bishop says and I look at him shocked. "Don't matter. We get knocked up, it'll be a beautiful kid." he says and I look at him. "Angel…" I start. "We get knocked up, we get knocked up. It's all good." he tells me and I can't help but smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It's been three months since that night at Vickie's and things have been getting better. Sitting at the bar with Angel next to me, Chucky puts plates in front of us and I can't even look at the food. "You okay Mi Reina?" Angel asks. "Yeah. Just not hungry." I say but don't look at him. He stands up and takes my hand before leading me back to our dorm. Closing the door, he asks "What are you not telling me?" I move out of his grasp and say "Please don't be mad." He looks at me concerned and says "What it is?" I don't look at him but say "I'm late." It takes a second to click and he asks "How late?" I wipe the tear that falls and say "A month." He pulls me to him and kisses me softly and says "Let's get you to the doc." I look at him and ask "You aren't mad?" He smiles wide and says "No Mi Reina. I'm not mad. We been going at it like jackrabbits since we met. Surprised it took this long." he tells me and I release the breath I was holding.

We walk out of the dorm and out of the clubhouse and to the truck. Pulling up at the doctor's office, I still haven't said anything. Walking in, he tells the nurse, "We need to see the doctor." She nods before leading us to an exam room. "What seems to be the problem today?" the doctor asks. "I'm late and need a pregnancy test." I say softly. "Okay Miss…" she starts, looking at the chart. "Reyes." Angel says. I look at him confused. "Tristan Reyes." Angel repeats. "Mrs Reyes, let's draw some blood and we'll see what's going on and if it comes back positive we'll see how far along you are." she says and I nod my head. The nurse draws my blood and leaves the room with the doctor. I look at Angel and he says "I already planned on marrying you. I want to marry you as soon as possible." he says and like he can read my mind. "Not because you're pregnant." he says kissing me softly. "Will you?" he asks. "I will Mi Rey." He kisses me one more time before the doctor comes back in. "Looks like you are pregnant. Now let's see how far along you are." she says before pulling an ultrasound machine over to me. Putting the wand on my stomach, she moves it around and we hear the heartbeat and I see Angel smile. Moving it around a little more we see our baby on the screen. "Looks like you're six weeks along. Congratulations." she tells us. Handing us the ultrasound pictures, she leaves us to get my next appointment set up and my vitamins. I look at Angel and he's looking at the pictures. He looks up at me and smiles. "We're having a kid." he says. "Yeah. We are." I say smiling softly. He pulls me to him and says again "We're having a fucking kid." I laugh as he picks me up and kisses me deeply. "Let's head to the courthouse right now." he says and I look at him shocked. "I'm serious. You want to marry me?" he asks. "I do." I say. "Then let's go get fucking married Mrs Reyes." he says and I can't help but laugh.

An hour later, we are pulling up at his father's house. Getting out of the car, we walk into the house and find Filipe in his recliner. Angel says "Got something to tell you Pop." Angel says as he comes over to hug us. "What's that? Everything okay?" Filipe asks. "Wanted you to be the first to know. Me and Mi Reina are pregnant." Angel says. "Congratulations Mija." he says as he hugs me again. "Thank you Filipe." I say. "That's not all. I made an honest woman of her. Got married about an hour ago." he tells his father and he hugs us both again. Filipe tells us to wait there and heads to his bedroom. Walking out a couple of minutes later, he hands a small box to Angel. Opening the box, he sees a woman's wedding set and a man's wedding ring. "Pop?" Angel asks. "These belonged to me and your mother. They were her grandmother's before that." he tells us. Angel takes the rings out of the box and puts the wedding set on my finger and they fit perfect before I put the wedding band on his finger. Hugging Filipe again after talking to him for a bit, we head to the clubhouse to tell the club.

Walking into the clubhouse, we walk up to the bar and Angel tells Chucky to pour everyone shots. "Come on everybody. We gotta celebrate." They all come over to get the shots and Bishop asks "What are we celebrating?" Angel holds up the shot and says "We're celebrating my knocking up mi esposa." he says and they all look at us shocked. "Oh, did we forget to tell you? We got married too." Everyone congratulates us and the shots start flowing. EZ hugs me and then Angel and ask "Pop know?" Angel says "Was our first stop, Uncle Zeek." They both laugh and hug again. I look around at the family that took me in, no questions asks. I look at Coco and ask "You gonna be Padrino?" He looks at me and smiles and says "Hell yeah." before hugging me and I realize I could not be happier.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Waking up the next morning, we get up and start getting dressed for the day. "I want to go to Vickie's. Tell her the good news." I tell him. "We can go tonight. Guys wanna head over there tonight anyway." he tells me and I nod. Walking out to the main room, Chucky puts a plate of food in front of me and there's nothing on there that was there the day before. This time, it's fresh fruit with orange juice. I look up at him. "You were a little sick at the food yesterday so I thought you'd like to try something that won't upset the little one." I lean across the bar and kiss his cheek and say "Thank you Chucky." He smiles and says "De Nada." before walking away to clean up more. I eat the fruit and it completely hits the spot. "Oh my God this is so good." I say and Angel just laughs. "Don't laugh. This is the only thing that hasn't made me want to puke all week." I tell him. Kissing my temple, he says "Long as you're feeding my kid it's all good." I start laughing and finish off my fruit and my juice. Chucky comes over and takes my plate and cup. "You want more?" he asks. "No. Thanks though. That hit the spot." I tell him and he smiles and nods before walking away.

That evening, we pack a bag and head to Vickie's. Instead of the bike, we take his truck. Pulling up to the house, Vickie walks out to greet us. "Something wrong with your bike Angel?" she asks. "Nah. Tris can't ride." he tells her and she looks at us confused. We walk inside and once we get to the living room he tells her. "We got married yesterday." she looks at us shocked and congratulates us. "That's no reason for her to not be able to ride." she tells us and sees him with his arms around me from behind and his hands on my stomach and she gasps. "Really?" she asks. I nod my head yes and she pulls me from Angel and into a hug. "Congrats Mija. I'm so happy for you." she tells me. "You going to be Madrina?" I ask. She smiles and says "Of course." before hugging me again.

A little later, Angel's phone rings. He gets up and takes my hand and pulls me outside to answer it. "Hello?" he asks as he answers. "Yeah...bringing more tomorrow...okay...we'll have one more with us...my wife." he says and after a couple of minutes he says "You want us to keep helping you...she's with me...I don't care...okay...later." he says ending the call. "Who was that?" I ask. He pulls me out to the gazebo in the backyard. Pulling me into his lap he says "That was a woman named Adelita. She's the leader of the Rebels. We've been helping her with her mission. She's wanting to partner up with Galindo and try to find peace between her people and his." he tells me. "Why didn't she want me there?" I ask. "Before you came along, she and I were getting close. She decided she didn't want to complicate things and I respected that. Then I met you." he tells me. "Were you in love with her?" I ask. "I thought I was for a while. Then I met you and shit became real clear, real quick." he tells me. I look at him confused. "I thought I loved her. It wasn't until I met you, I started seeing what love actually was. I would do anything for you. I would die for you. I wouldn't for her. I am limited at what I would do for her and I don't know if I would die for her. But with you, there's no doubt." he tells me. "Are you sure you want me to come along?" I ask. "You're mi Reina. I want you wherever I am." he tells me. "Okay." I tell him. He kisses me softly and I feel his hand on my stomach. After a while, we go back inside and head to bed to claim each other again and again before falling asleep together.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day, Angel, Coco, EZ, Gilly and I all head to the compound where Adelita is set up. Getting out of the truck, we walk over and a woman comes up to Angel. "Adelita, this is my wife, Tristan. Tris, this is Adelita." he says. "Nice to meet you." I say and she just nods. "Can I talk to you alone?" she asks Angel. "Yeah." he says and kisses me softly before following her over and the other three move closer to me as to protect me. Angel and Adelita move into a tent and we see others come out of it. I move to walk back over to the truck and Gilly grabs my hand. "You okay?" he asks. "Yeah." I say as I pull away from him and head to the truck. I get in and wait on them to get done. I see Angel come out of the tent and he looks pissed. "Let's go." I hear him say and they all head to the truck. They all get in and once we are out of site, Coco asks "What happened?" Angel runs his hand down his face and says "I'll explain when we get back." he says. I try to take his hand and he pulls away from me. I just look out the window and don't say a word.

We pull up to mine and Angel's house and we go inside. The four of them walk outside and I don't want to hear what's going on so I go to the living room and sit down. Outside, Angel starts filling them in. "What's going on Angel?" EZ asks. "Adelita gave me an ultimatum. Told me that either I call things off with Tris or she goes to the club about our involvement." Angel says. "She can't do that. That's your wife, your kid." Gilly says. "I know that but if I don't then she goes to the club and we're all dead." Angel says. I had moved to the kitchen and heard what was being said. "What are you going to do?" Coco asks. "I gotta figure this shit out. I can't let the club find out about this shit but that's my wife and kid." he says. I shake my head. I move to the bedroom and pack a bag. I take a pen an paper and jot down a note.

 _Angel, I know what Adelita is asking of you. I made the decision for you. I would rather be without you and you be alive and well with the club than to live my life knowing that you made the wrong choice. I love you so much. Me and our child will be fine. Just help Adelita and be happy baby. That's all I want is for you to be happy. Love you always-Tris_

I slip out the front door without them hearing. I get in the car and crank it before pulling out of the driveway, seeing Angel and EZ running out the front door as I drive away. Angel and EZ get on their bikes and try to follow me but I double back and lose them. I get to the highway and head east, not knowing where I'm going. I had grabbed some cash out of the closet when I packed my bag to help me get somewhere safe. My burner goes off and I see Angel's name on the screen. Picking it up he says "Where are you?" I feel the tears start to fall. "I made the decision for you. The club will kill you if they find out and she will tell them if you don't leave me. Go baby. Help her and be happy with her. I love you." I say before hanging up. My phone start blowing up with calls from Angel and EZ and even Coco but I turn my phone off to save the battery. I start to feel sick and pull over on the side of the road. Getting out of the car, I am leaned over and emptying my stomach when I hear the sound of bikes. All of a sudden I feel arms wrap around me and I know it's Angel by the smell of his cologne. He pulls me to him and I break down and cry. "Baby, don't do this." he says. I pull away and say "If I don't, I lose you anyway. I would rather know you're alive then to know that the club killed you when my leaving could have saved you." I tell him. "I don't care. I'll figure this out." he tells me and I start to sob.

He leads me back to the car and I see Coco pull up in the truck. They put Angel's bike in the back and he gets in the driver's seat and drives me back home. When we pull in the driveway, I don't get out and neither does he. "Why won't you let me leave?" I ask. "You're my wife. You're carrying my kid. She doesn't get to tell me who I get to be with. That's my decision." he says. There's a tap on the window and it's Gilly. "We think we might have an idea." he says and Angel nods. "Let's go in and see what they have figured out." he tells me. I nod and my door opens and EZ helps me out of the car. Before I can take more than a couple of steps, Angel is in front of me, cupping my face and kissing me softly. "I love you Tristan Reyes. No matter what, we'll figure this out." he tells me and I nod. "I love you too Angel." I say softly before we head inside.

Walking into the house, we sit in the living room and I sit on the opposite side of the room from Angel and I can see the hurt in his eyes. "Look guys, we think we know a way to get this figured out." Gilly says. "What's that?" Angel asks and I look at him and just listen. "What if we went to the club. Told them we knew where Galindo's kid was and lead them there. Let them know that we were helping her but that it was under the premise of finding out what they were planning to be one step ahead of them. We show them where the kid is, we stay on Galindo's good side and the club is out of the crosshairs. Plus it takes care of Adelita for us." Coco says. Angel doesn't look at me but says "They'll kill her." I look at him and say "Your point? She's telling you that you have to get rid of me and our baby and all you care about is that they will kill her? Fuck this. Just let me go." I tell him as I head towards the door. Angel gets up and goes to grab for me and I say "Get away from me." Coco moves between us and says "Let me talk to her a minute." he tells Angel and the guys and they head out back.

Once they are out of site, I look at Coco and say "Please let me leave." I beg. "Can't do that Tris. You know I love you like a sister right?" he asks and I nod. "Then I need you to listen to me. You can't leave us. It's not safe and I know you love Angel and he loves you and the kid more than anything. I need you to trust us." he says. "I do trust you. All of you but he tells me he doesn't love her but then his first concern is that she might get killed. Tell me he doesn't love her." I tell him. "Tris, he doesn't. He cared about her for a while but listen to me. He loves you because you choose him over everything else. You choose him every time. That's what he loves about you. That's why he's so fucking in love with you." he tells me. "Yeah but at what point does he choose me?" I ask. "That's what he's doing now." he tells me. "Yeah but only if his precious Adelita is safe right?" I ask and he doesn't answer. "That's what I thought." I tell him. "Just do what you gotta do." I tell him and head to the bedroom and close the door.

Walking out to the back where the rest of the guys are, Angel sees Coco come outside and asks "Where is she?" Coco looks at him pissed off and says "In the bedroom laying down." Angel looks at him and then the back door. "You need to figure your shit out and now. That woman chooses you over everything else every fucking time and the one time that it comes down to you choosing her? All you seem to be worried about is something happening to Adelita. Do you even give a shit about her?" Coco asks getting pissed off. "What? Of course I do. I fucking love her man. I love her with everything I have but if we tell Galindo and the club, they will kill her." he says. "What does it matter? She's telling you to get rid of the woman you claim to love and your kid. You need to decide real quick who you're putting first. Your wife and kid or that puta." Coco says before heading into the house. He walks to the bedroom door and walks in to see me laying on the bed with my back to the door. "Tris." he says and I don't move. He walks around to my side of the bed and kneels in front of me. "It's going to work out. I promise. No matter what you have me. I won't leave you." he says and I don't respond.

Coco opens the door to leave and Angel walks in. He walks over to kneel in front of me like Coco did and tilts my head to look at him. "I'm choosing you. That will never be a question." he says and I don't say anything. "Baby, what's she's doing is for the greater good and the only reason we were helping her was because getting Galindo out of the picture would benefit the club. But baby, if it comes down to choosing her or you. I'm choosing you every time. I need you to see that." he says. I finally look into his eyes and ask "Do you love her?" He looks me dead in the eyes and without hesitation says "No. I don't." I move over in the bed and pull him to lay down. He lays down beside me and pulls me to him and I start to cry again. He tilts my head up to look at him and I see tears in his own eyes. "I love you mi reina. You will always come first. You and our pequeno." he tells me. "I don't know what to do here Angel." I tell him. "Trust us." he says. There's a knock on the door before it opens just a little. "It's time brother." Gilly says. We sit up and he takes my hand. Helping me stand, he crashes his lips with mine and soul searing kiss like nothing I've felt before and when we separate, he puts his forehead to mine and says "We're keeping the prospect here with you." I look at him and say "I won't leave." I tell him. "I know mi dulce but I don't want you to be alone. Okay?" he asks. "Okay." I tell him. We walk out to the living room and the guys are ready to go. "Be careful. All of you." I tell them and they nod. Gilly heads outside and Coco walks over and kisses my cheek. "Thrust us hermanita." he says and I nod. Angel kisses me deeply and says "Te amo mi amor." I put my forehead to his and say "Te amo mi corazon." before one more kiss and he's out the door. I look at EZ and he pulls me into a hug and says "It's going to be fine."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The guys pull up at the clubhouse and as soon as they walk in Coco tells Bishop that they need to call Templo. Bishop gets everyone in temple and Angel says "We have something we need to bring to the club." Bishop nods to continue. "We all know Galindo's kid is missing. We know where he is." Gilly says. "How do you know?" Hank asks. "He's with a woman named Adelita. She's leading the Rebels. She came to me for help and we took it as an in to see what she was planning against Galindo to help us stay a step ahead." Angel says. "That how you knew the shipments were being hijacked?" Taza asks. "Yeah. That's how we knew where they would be to stop it. They didn't know we were the ones doing transport." Coco says. "So why come to us now?" Riz asks. "Adelita knows I married Tristan. Said if I didn't leave my Old Lady and kid that she would come to the club and tell you that we were helping her." Angel says. "Shit. Tristan know?" Bishop asks. "Yeah. She offered to make the decision for me and leave but I told her that I would handle it." Angel says. "How do you want to handle this?" Coco asks. "Warehouse. We tell Galindo that we found his kid. Can you tell us how to get to the camp?" Bishop asks. "Yeah. We can. But there are kids there man." Coco says. "Kids that are helping her kidnap babies and burn people in the square." Taza says. "Let's talk to Galindo before we do anything." Bishop says and they all agree.

An hour later, they are in the warehouse with Galindo and he asks "What did you need to meet about?" Galindo asks. "Your son." Bishop says. "You know where he is?" Galindo asks. Bishop nods to Angel and he starts talking. "There's a woman named Adelita that is leading the Rebels. She came to me, Coco, Gilly and EZ and asked for help. We helped her so that we could make sure to stay one step ahead of what they were trying to do to take you down. We were able to stop three shipments from being hijacked because she didn't know we were doing transport and told me where they were going to take the trucks down and we changed the routes. But we show up today and she tells me that she has a baby. Your son." he tells Galindo. "Do you know where the camp is?" Galindo asks. "Yes." Angel says. "Why are you coming to me now with this instead of keeping watch on her?" Galindo asks. "She's getting bold. Threatened to take me to my club and tell them that I was helping her if I didn't leave my wife for her and I wasn't leaving my wife and unborn kid." Angel says. "Thank you." Galindo says and Angel just nods his head. "One more thing." Coco says and Galindo looks at him. "There are kids helping her. They helped take your son and they have been helping kill people. You need to let your men know what to expect." Coco says and Galindo just nods.

Two hours later, they are all headed through the tunnel and heading to the campsite. Once they get close enough, there are a few of Galindo's snipers and Coco camped out watching and ready. Angel and the guys, with Galindo in tow walk up and Adelita freezes. "Angel?" she asks. "Adelita." Angel says. "What's going on?" she asks. "Where's the baby?" Angel asks. "I don't know what you're talking about." she says and all of a sudden the guy standing beside her, drops to the ground dead with a gunshot to the side of his head, his blood spray onto the side of her face. "Where's the baby?" Angel asks again and she motions to one of the kids. They bring him out and hand him to Gilly and he starts walking back towards one of the trucks and gets inside with him. "You told him?" Adelita asks. "I did. And the club. No one tells me who I get to be with." he steps closer to her and says "I will choose my Old Lady and kid every...fucking...time." he says before putting the gun to her head and pulling the trigger, watching her fall to the ground, dead. He looks at her for a minute and Coco asks "You good?" He looks at Coco and says "Yeah. I'm good." They take out the rest of the Rebels and head back to the trucks. Once they get there, Angel says "Get rid of that blanket. She lined it with coke to frame you." Galindo shakes Angel's hand and says "Thank you." before taking the blanket and tossing it and wrapping his son in his suit jacket.

Once the guys come back to the house, they walk in the front door. "Where Tris?" Angel asks. "Bed. Wanted to be alone." EZ says. He looks at Angel and before he can ask anything, Angel nods and walks down the hall to the bedroom. Seeing me laying on the bed, he walks around to my side and kneels in front of me. "Tris? Sweetheart?" he asks and I open my eyes. He cups my face and presses his lips to mine. I ask "What happened?" He puts his forehead to mine and says "I killed her. Didn't think twice about it. I told her I choose you and our kid every fucking time." he says and I start to sob. I move over and he lays on the bed next to me and holds me close. "I love you mi reina. I love you so much I can't fucking breathe." he says. "I love you Angel. God I love you." I tell him and then I sit up wide eyed. The club?" I ask. "Told them everything. The entire camp is gone." he tells me. "Are you okay?" I ask. "Yeah baby. I am." he tells me and I look at him. "I promise." he says. "I know you cared about her." I say. "That stopped when she told me to get rid of you and our baby. I promise baby." he tells me. I kiss him softly and say "Te amo mi rey. Whatever you need baby." I say and he pulls me close. "I just need you." he says as he kisses me softly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Waking up the next morning, I am in bed alone. I get up and walk into the kitchen to see Angel sitting on the back deck alone. I pour two cups of coffee and walk out to take a seat beside him. Handing him his coffee, I don't say anything. He leans over and tilts my face up to look at him and says "Good morning." I kiss him back and say "Morning. You okay?" I ask. "Yeah. Just wrapping my head around shit." he says. I don't look at him but just nod. I know it was hard for him to kill Adelita but maybe his feelings for her ran deeper than I thought. I stand up and kiss his cheek before heading inside but he grabs my hand. I look at him and he looks up and says "I love you." I nod and pull away to head inside. I walk to the bedroom and sit on the bed, looking at my wedding rings and am lost in my thoughts when I hear the door open. He walks over and sits beside me and says "Talk to me." I shake my head and say "I'm okay. It's all just a lot to take in. For both of us I guess." I tell him. He laces his fingers with mine and I say "I'm sorry." as I feel the tears start to fall from my eyes. "For what baby?" he asks. "Everything." I say as I stand. "You should have left me there Angel. None of this would have happened." I tell him and he stands up. "Don't do that." he tells me. "I'm sorry." I say again and start to slip my wedding rings off my fingers. He grabs my hands to stop me and says "Baby, finding you was the best thing that's ever happened to me." I don't look at him but say "I know you love her." He shakes his head and says "No. I don't." He tilts my head to look at him and says "I thought I did. Baby, I didn't even think twice about pulling that trigger. I told her I would choose you and the kid every fucking time and I mean every word of that. You're the one that I love with everything I have. Not her. You." he tells me and I pull away from him. "Are you sure Angel?" I ask. "Never been more sure baby. You and our kid are the only ones I need. I love you so fucking much." he says as he pulls me closer and kisses me and this kiss is soul searing and unlike any kiss he's ever given me. No one has ever kissed me like this. When we break for air, he looks at me and I see all I need to see from him. I kiss him again and this time it's a hungry kiss. He picks me up and carries me to the bed. Laying me down, he hovers over me and we start to shed clothes as he enters me. Thrusting in and out hard and fast, I lose myself to him as we both find the most satisfying pleasure in each other before finding our release together. Putting his forehead to mine, he says "No one will ever compare to you mi reina." I look into his eyes and say "I feel the same mi rey."

A little later, we head to the clubhouse and as soon as we walk in the door, Bishop asks "You okay?" I nod and snuggle closer to Angel and say "Yeah. I'm okay." Angel tilts my head to look at him and kisses me softly. I turn around in his hold and his arms go around me. I feel his hands on my stomach and his thumbs rub little circles on my still flat stomach. I feel him place a soft kiss to my shoulder and I turn my face to look at him. Kissing me softly he whispers "Te amo." I smile softly and whisper "Siempre." After a while, Vickie walks in and passes all the guys and comes over to me. "Hola Bebita." she says. "Hola Vickie." I say back. She looks at me and then Angel and asks "You two okay?" I smile at her and say "Yeah. We're okay. Just a rough couple of days but we're good." I tell her and look at Angel who grabs my hand and pulls me back to him. I stand between his knees, facing him and his hands are on my hips. Putting his forehead to mine neither of us say anything. I caress his face before he moves his lips to mine and kisses me softly. I hear Vickie and Bishop over to the side and Vickie says "They really love each other." I can't help but smile and so does Angel. I guess he heard her too. "I do baby. I love you." he says. "I love you too mi dulce." I tell him. He pulls me closer and I wrap my arms around his neck as I nuzzle my face in his neck while he does the same with me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Won't be long, we won't be able to get this close." I tell him. "I know. I can't wait. I can't wait to see your baby bump and feel the kid kicking me every time I get close to you." I look at him and ask "You're really happy about this aren't you?" He nods and says "I have never been happier." I kiss him one more time before snuggling into his embrace. I look over at Bishop and Vickie and see them snuggled up and ask "What would you say to us asking Vickie and Bishop to be grandparents?" He looks at me and smiles before we walk over to ask them. "We got a question for you two." Angel says and Vickie and Bishop look over at us. "What would you two say if we asked you to be the baby's grandparents? You two have treated me like I was your kid since the moment I met you. It's only right. We have Angel's dad. Now we need you two." I say. They nod and both hug us and I feel tears in my eyes but this time, they're happy tears.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

We spend the evening at the clubhouse before heading home. Once inside, I head to the kitchen to cook and he walks to the door. "You okay babe?" he asks. I look at him and see concern in his eyes. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck as his hands go to my waist. I kiss him softly and say "I'm fine Angel. Was in my head a little bit but I'm okay now. I know you love me. I know you want to be with me and I know you want our baby. I'm good baby. Hungry as hell but good." I tell him and he laughs a little. "Then let's feed you Mami." he says before kissing me again. We both head to the kitchen and he helps me make a small dinner for us.

After dinner, we snuggled on the couch and watched a movie. I must have dozed off because I feel myself being lifted up and carried to bed. Laying beside me, him on his back, and my head on his chest, I wake up a little and see him looking up at the ceiling. "You okay Angel?" I ask. "Yeah baby. Just thinking." He says. I sit up a little and he says "Mama would have loved you. Giving her a grandbaby, me settling down. Seeing how much you love me. She would have loved you. I know Pop and EZ do." he tells me. I look at him and before I can say anything he says "I love you. Never doubt that novio." I kiss him softly and move to straddle him. "Show me Papi." I whisper. He turns us over and starts to make love to me nice and slow and that's how we spend the rest of the night.

I wake up the next morning and am in bed alone. The bedroom door opens and Angel walks in with a tray of food. I sit up against the headboard and he places it on the bed next to me and sits beside me. Kissing me softly he says "Good morning Mami." I smile and say "Morning Papi. What's this?" I ask. "My wife and kid's gotta eat right?" he asks. "I would have cooked." he says. "I know. But I wanted to do this for you. Sort of our fresh start." he says. "I thought that started last night?" I ask smirking. Kissing me softly he says "Last night was me showing my esposa how much I love her." I smile softly and say "I do love you Angel. You told me that finding me was the best thing that ever happened to you. It's the best thing that's ever happened to me. That and our baby." I tell him. We eat and talk before heading out to the clubhouse.

Walking into the clubhouse, Angel doesn't go far from me. Coco walks over and sits down next to me at the bar. "How you holding up?" he asks. "I'm getting there. Trying not to get to far into my head but I'm good." I say. "What about you and him?" he asks motioning to Angel. "We're good. Fresh start. We're in this and he's been great. I'm happy Coco." I tell him. "Good sis. All I want is for you to be happy." he tells me. I look over at Angel and see him smiling at me and I say "I am happy." Angel walks over and wraps his arms around me and his hands go to my stomach and I see Coco smile. "Happy for you sis." he tells me before kissing my cheek and leaving me alone with my husband. I turn in his arms and he pulls me close. I nuzzle my face into his neck and he kisses my temple. "You good Mami?" he asks. "Yeah. Just can't get enough of your scent." I tell him. He looks at me confused and Vickie speaks up. "It's the pregnancy. Her senses are heightened. Don't be surprised if she can't get enough of your scent or if something makes her sick." she tells him and he holds me closer. I have a good feeling about our fresh start.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

***Twenty Weeks Pregnant***

Things have been going great for me and Angel. Our fresh start was just what we needed. We're sitting at the doctor's office for my checkup and we get to find out what we're having today. The doctor calls us back and does the normal checks of vitals and asks the normal questions. "Now, let's see this little one." she says. Putting the gel on my stomach, she puts the wand on my stomach and starts to move it around. We see our baby's face, hands, feet, lets, arms, and spine. "Now do you want to know what you're having?" she asks and we both nod our heads yes. She moves the wand a little more and smiles and says "Looks like you're having a little girl." Angel kisses me softly and says "Te amo." I smile and say "Te amo mi amor."

We head from the doctor to the butcher shop and as soon as we walk in, Felipe walks over and hugs me. "How are you and our little one doing?" he asks. "Me and your granddaughter are doing just fine." I tell him and he smiles wide. "A girl?" he asks and we both nod our head yes. "That's amazing Mija. Have you thought of names?" he asks. "Not yet." Angel says. "Actually, I have." I say. They both look at me and I say "Marisol Rosalie Reyes." They both smile at me and Angel says "Marisol Rosalie it is." and both men smile.

We head to the clubhouse and once we walk inside, we walk to the bar and Chucky hands me a glass of apple juice. "Thanks Chucky." I say and he just nods. Bishop walks up and asks "So, did you find out what you're having?" We nod and Angel says "A little girl. Naming her Marisol Rosalie, after Ma." he says. Bishop smiles and EZ walks up. "Naming her after Ma?" he asks and Angel nods. "She would have loved that." he says before hugging both of us.

After spending the day at the clubhouse, we head home for dinner and head to bed. Lying in bed, and he's rubbing my stomach. He moves down to my stomach and starts talking to Marisol. "Hola Bebita. Mami and Papi love you so much and I can't wait to meet you but you gotta make sure you stay in there until you're ready." he tells her and all of a sudden she kicks his hand and he looks at me and smiles. "Marisol says hola Papi." I tell him and he kisses my stomach and says "Te amo Bebita." before moving back up beside me and putting his hand back on my stomach and I can't help but smile. "Are you happy Angel?" I ask. He turns me to look at him and says "I have you and our baby girl. Of course I'm happy. Are you?" he asks. "I am. I just thought you'd want a boy more than a girl." I tell him. "I'm happy no matter which we have but baby, I am happy we're having a girl and I want her to be just like you." he says. I just look at him. "You're strong, passionate and just an amazing woman. I want her to grow up being just like you." he tells me. I kiss him softly and caress his cheek. "I love you Angel." I tell him. "I love you too Tris. More than anything." he tells me and I believe him.

The next morning, I am laying in bed and feel Angel rubbing my stomach. "Hope I didn't wake you up." he tells me. "No. You didn't." I tell him. "She was kicking and I rubbed your stomach to calm her down so she didn't wake you." he tells me. "Gracias mi dulce." I say and kiss his lips softly. "De nada mi amor."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

***Forty Weeks Pregnant***

Sitting at home, Angel is at work and has EZ on baby patrol. I am sitting on the couch and feeling contractions but haven't said anything and have been trying to hide them. "You okay?" EZ asks. "Yeah." I tell him and rub my stomach. About that time another contraction hits and he says "You're in labor." I nod and say "Yeah. But they're still about twenty minutes apart. They need to be closer to five minutes or my water break before we head to the hospital." I tell him and he nods. After a few minutes, he's still staying close, I tell him "I need to get up and walk." He stands and helps me to stand and follows me to the kitchen. As soon as we get to the tile floor of the kitchen, my water breaks. I change clothes while he cleans up the floor.

He helps me to the car and has my bag and the baby's bag with the carrier already in the car. We head out of the driveway and I take out my phone to call Angel. "Hey babe. You okay?" he asks. "We're headed to the hospital. My water broke." I tell him. "Have you called Pop?" he asks. "No. Calling him next." I tell him. "I'll meet you there. I love you." he says. I smile and say "I love you." before ending the call and calling his dad. "Hola." he says when he answers. "Hola Felipe. Feel like meeting your granddaughter today?" I ask. "Really?" He asks. "My water broke and I'm on my way to the hospital now." I tell him. "I'll meet you there." he says and we end the call.

Seven hours later, we are sitting in the hospital room with the entire club with us. "You did good Princessa." Bishop tells me as he looks down at my daughter, sleeping in my arms and kisses my cheek. "Thanks Bishop. Thank you to all of you." I tell them and they look at me confused. "For saving me. Taking me in. Making me family. I love you all so much and I am so grateful for all of you." I tell them and they smile. They all go to leave but Coco and EZ. Felipe kisses my cheek and says "Te amo Mija." I smile and say "Te amo Papi." before he leaves us. Coco and EZ walks over and I say "Te amo Padrino, Tio." They kiss my cheek before heading out. Angel sits on the side of the bed and says "Give me my Bebita." I smile and hand Marisol to him and he just looks at her. "Are you okay?" I ask. "Yeah. Just wish ma could have been here to see her. She would have loved her." he tells me. "I have a feeling she hand picked her just for us." I tell him and he looks at me and smiles. "Yeah. I feel it too." he says before kissing me softly. "I love you Angel." I tell him seriously. "I love you too Tris. You and Marisol. So much." he tells me before kissing me one more time before he looks back down at our perfect little girl.


End file.
